1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal quality optimization and more specifically, to a system and technique for defining the aiming point for a data collection receiver of a data collection system.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art system and method for the collection of data from rotary type aircraft has serious defects. When data was collected at least two operators were required, one for operating the equipment and a second, whom we shall call a tracker, for analyzing the test data and providing the results to the first operator to control any associated equipment. The test equipment by the tracker may use a signal spectrum analyzer, if desired, although it would not be entirely satisfactory due to the feedback time lag of approximately 2-3 seconds. This time lag causes holes in the data and consequently makes laboratory data reduction difficult and time consuming. Moreover, the main purpose of the system is to collect data on rotary aircraft, which may require covert operations, necessitating a system as small and inconspicuous as possible. Auxiliary test equipment is impractical.
The system was normally designed to detect and record the signal induced in the receiver as a result of the image of the rotor blade passing through the active area of the silicon detector built into the receiver. The field of view of the data collection receiver is very narrow relative to the field of view of the visible optics used by the operator to track the target. Without feedback from the data collection receiver, the operator has no indication that the device is operating, and has no feel for the quality of the signal being recorded.
While the prior art has reported signal quality optimization in data collection systems none have established a basis for a specific technique and device that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand.
What is needed in this instance is a technique and system for defining the useful aiming point of a data collection receiver thus allowing for the readjusting of the aiming point in response to the sub-audible strength of the audible signal to obtain at least a substantial proportion of the target signature of the rotary aircraft.